A Family Visit
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: When Kashino's Grandmother comes to the academy demanding a cake, Group A scrambles to make something she likes or Kashino will have to go! Slight Kashino/Ichigo at the end.
1. An Unusual Arrival

**V.E.: First YP story. I hope people like it**

**BE NICE! I don't want any flames!**

* * *

"Amano! Stop adding the sugar! It's too much!"

Ichigo looked down and saw Kashino was right, as usual. She immediately stopped and sighed.

"Sorry Kashino."

"ICHIGO-CHAN! ICHIGO-CHAN!"

Rumi ran into the room with a gusto then stopped taking a deep breather.

Ichigo went over to Rumi with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Rumi-san?"

"You've just got to see this!"

Rumi grabbed her by the wrist and hurried out of the room leaving Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andoh alone.

Andoh glanced at the dust the two girls had left.

"I wonder what's going on."

Hanabusa nodded.

"I don't think I've ever seem someone as nervous as Kashino did during the final exam last year."

Kashino glared at the Candy Art Sweet Prince.

"I was not that nervous!

Hanabusa smirked.

"You yelled at anyone for no apparent reason and kept fidgeting to no end. You call that not nervous?"

"Oi!"

* * *

Rumi and Ichigo Stopped outside panting for a moment then Ichigo saw exactly what the big commotion was about.

An expensive black limousine had pulled up at the school's gate. The diver was wearing a uniform similar to what Ichigo had seen Kashino's older sister's bodyguard and had gotten out to open the door for someone.

The door was open for a couple of seconds before the passenger stepped out.

The passenger was an old woman that looked around Ichigo's grandma's age if she was still alive. Her dark gray hair was pinned up into a bun and her dark brown eyes surveyed the academy in front of her. She had light blue dress on with a white sweater over top. A golden oval locket was over the sweater as well.

She walked through the gate and past the crowd of students that had gathered around her. She had managed to get up to Rumi and Ichigo before turning to them.

"Excuse me, do any of you know where Group A, 2nd Year is?"

Ichigo trembled a little before replying.

"Um, I'm in A Group, 2nd Year."

The old lady glanced at Ichigo for a moment then stared. Ichigo felt a little nervous with the way she was looking at her.

Finally, the woman shook her head and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry for staring. You're such a pretty girl. So you're in Group A?"

Ichigo relaxed a bit and smiled.

"Yes ma am."

"Could lead me to where they are? I've heard they make some of the best sweets from some of the judges of the Cake Grand Prix."

Ichigo smiled even wider.

"Of course. This way."

She took the old lady by the hand as they walked to where Ichigo was practicing before.

The old lady smiled at the surroundings.

"This academy is really lovely. Almost as lovely as the Paris main campus."

Ichigo looked at the woman in surprise.

"You've seen the St. Marie in Paris?"

The old woman nodded, some sadness in her eyes.

"Yes. A long time ago."

They walked through the door and into the kitchens.

Hanabusa glanced at Ichigo.

"Everything all right Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo pointed at the old woman.

"This lady wanted to try some of our sweets."

Kashino's eyes were wide and he was backing away slowly.

Andoh nodded.

"That sounds like some good practice."

Ichigo noticed Kashino, who was still backing away.

"Is everything alright Kashino?"

Kashino looked as pale as a ghost.

"Grandma...what...why...how?"

Three.

Two.

One.

"GRANDMA!"

This was shouted in unison by the rest of the A Group.

The old lady smirked like a devil, just like Kashino at sometimes.

"Your sister told me all about the Opera you made. Even Rei liked, although she thought it was from another patisserie and you should know how picky your mother is."

Kashino looked shocked at the news.

"My mother...ate it and liked it?"

The old woman nodded, still smirking.

"Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to eat it. So I came to see if your training at St. Marie has been worth it. If you win, I will give you something. However, if you lose..."

The sadistic look on her face was just as maniacal as Kashino's.

"I will have your parents take you out of this academy. Understood?"

Kashino looked about ready pass out.

"Yes...Grandma."

* * *

**V.E.: More to come! Review!**

**Ps. This is a three part story!**


	2. A Not So Sugar Sweet Cake

**V.E.: Part 2 is here! This might be a four part or five part story.**

**You know the drill!**

**Ps. DID YOU SEE THE 50TH EPISODE! SKLEE! THE ENDING WAS BEYOND CUTE! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT EPISODE!**

* * *

Kashino's Grandmother walked out with a sweet smile, in a sing song voice.

"I'll be waiting!"

As soon as she got out of the room, Kashino shook uncontrollably.

Andoh patted his shoulder.

"Ma kun, are you going to be okay?"

Kashino glared.

"Of course not! What made that woman change her mind?"

Ichigo looked questioningly at Kashino, as were Hanabusa and Andoh.

"What do you mean Kashino?"

Kashino sighed.

"Do you guys remember about my parent's attitude with me becoming a patisserie?"

The group nodded. Ichigo wasn't sure where this was going.

"Yeah."

"My grandmother was the only one who wasn't against me going to St. Marie's. It surprised me since I was kid, she always scolded me, my sister, and the rest of my cousins. If it weren't for her, my parents wouldn't have let me come here."

Realization spread on everyone's face.

Ichigo recalled the conversation she had with the old woman moments ago.

_

* * *

_

_"You've been to St. Marie's in Paris?"_

_The old woman nodded, some sadness in her eyes._

_"Yes. A long time ago."_

* * *

"Kashino?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of cake does your grandmother like?"

Kashino's face blanked.

Hanabusa sighed.

"Don't tell me, you don't know what she likes?"

Kashino twiddled his fingers a little.

"When I was younger, everyone was scared off her. Even my parents and that's saying something."

Ichigo looked a bit puzzled at that.

"She seemed pretty nice to me."

Kashino looked a bit shocked at that.

"Nice? She criticizes everyone and everything! That woman is a real demon! A devil!"

Ichigo chuckled.

"What's going on Ichigo?"

Vanilla and the rest of the Sweet Spirit gang had arrived.

Ichigo smiled.

"It's just that Kashino's grandmother sounds like Kashino. So that's where the devil attitude comes from."

Kashino was definitely caught off guard with that comment.

"What do you mean by that? I'm nothing like that woman."

Chocolat smiled and chuckled a little.

"From what I've heard about her from you, it's like hearing about Kashino as an old woman."

Kashino turned to Andoh and Hanabusa, a futile last ditch effort.

"Do I really act like that?"

Andoh wasn't the one to be harsh.

"Just a little..."

Hanabusa, however, was not so nice.(They are rivals in love, after all.)

"That smirk was exactly like the one you wore when quizzing Amano before the last day of exams."

A dark cloud hung over Kashino's head, some lightning strikes within the cloud.

Everyone backed slightly away, a little uneasy at the dark depression.(He must really not like being compared to the older sadist.)

Vanilla thought a little.

"Maybe we should make her some chocolate then?"

Chocolat shook her head.

"If she is just like Kashino, she'll probably just criticize it."

Cafe smiled.

"Usually, older people like things that aren't so sugary or sweet. Maybe something with my specialty."

Caramel nodded.

"That might work."

Ichigo was thinking all this over before a light bulb in her head DINGED!

"Kashino, does your grandmother have any health problems?"

Kashino thought then the thunder cloud got louder.

"She's a diabetic. She can't have too much sugar."

Andoh and Hanabusa also seemed to have been caught up in the depression storm. Hanabusa bashed his head against a wall.

"Well, I give up."

Andoh just sighed.

Ichigo smiled.

"I have just the cake!"

The boys seemed surprised.

Ichigo started to get out some strawberries.

"My grandma told me a cake that was great for diabetics. It's called..."

* * *

Nanako Kashino(Kashino's grandmother) was sitting in on a table outside the kitchens, waiting for her sweet, when something unpleasant came up.

RING!

She sighed as she got out her cell phone and groaned when she saw the caller id.

"You think my own son would leave me alone in peace."

She flipped it open and put it near her mouth.

"What is it, Mamoru?"

_"MOTHER!"_

Nanako held the phone away from her as the shouting rant begun. She put it back near her when the volume turned down somewhat, which was about ten or more minutes. Hence, where her grandson got his temper.

"Are you done?"

_"Did you listen to one word I said?"_

"Get to the point Mamoru. You know I'm not the one for games."

_"WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Nanako sighed.

"Didn't you see my note?"

_"You mean the note that just said 'GOODBYE. I'LL BE BACK IN A COUPLE OF DAYS.'!"_

"I had to get some stuff from the old house."

_"I called home. You aren't there."_

Nanako checked her watch.

"I'm at St. Marie's. I just talked to Makoto a little while ago."

_"You mean to say you left the hospital, after your check up, to visit that...that place?"_

Nanako's eyes steeled.

"I won't have you saying anything bad about patissiers and patissieres. St. Marie's is a fine school."

_"FINE SCHOOL! Mother, if it weren't for the fact your grandson, the oldest boy in our family who is meant to become a doctor, is studying there, I wouldn't care! The fact you support him.."_

Nanako's voice cut him off.

"There is more to life than the white prison halls where you work. I will be back in a couple of days. Tell Miyabi I said hello."

_"DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU MOTHER! I..."_

She immediately hung up.

"Grandma!"

Nanako noticed the group coming out the kitchens with an unusual looking cake.

It was a white frosted, bundt style cake. Several strawberries were a top the cake. A small piece was cut off, the inside as white as angel feathers.

"Angel Cake?"

Ichigo nodded.

"You're a diabetic, aren't you?"

Nanako nodded.

The plate was laid before her as she took a forkful and placed it in her mouth.

* * *

**V.E.: Sorry if it's vague. Looks like there will be at least two more chapters.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Judgement and Answers

**V.E.: I know! I'm a horrible writer! I shouldn't have any excuse, but school's been tough and I didn't exactly get what I want out a creative writing course I took. I just apologize. I'll try to update another story tomorrow.**

**Cassie: Valkyrie Elyon does not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**V.E.: Roll last chapter! They're may be a small follow up in the second season!**

* * *

_Nanako just sighed. She was leaving and was never going to come back. Why did Aniki have to die? Now she had to give up what she wanted._

"_Nanako!"_

_A brown haired and brown eyed girl in braids came up to her panting. She looked at her with such sadness in her eyes._

"_Are you really leaving?"_

_Nanako nodded._

"_I have to go back. Now that Ichiro is dead, my father demands that I 'come home and give up this foolish nonsense.'"_

_The girl grasped her hand. Nanako hated most about all this is that she would probably not see her best friend for a very long time. Oh, I hate being part of a family of doctors!_

_The girl rustled through the bag at her side and pulled out a box where she usually put her sweets she made in._

"_Then try this."_

_Nanako took the box and opened it. Inside was a really white cake with a strawberry on top. She noticed a fork in the box, took a chunk of the piece, and plopped it into her mouth._

_Sweet and fluffy, like the angels' wings she used to draw. It didn't seem so sugary though._

"_What is it called?"_

"_Angel cake."_

_Nanako smiled slightly._

"_Apt name."_

_Nanako took her best friend's hand and looked her in her chocolate brown eyes._

"_Promise me something okay?"_

_Her friend nodded._

"_Of course Nana."_

"_Promise you'll become a great patisserie. Promise me that you'll keep chasing your dream. And promise me you will write to me along the way."_

_Her friend smiled as she began tearing up._

"_I promise. And I promise you will always be my best friend."_

_She hugged Nanako tightly. Nanako stiffened. She still wasn't used to her friend's warm hugs and gentle aura. She wasn't used to people being this nice to her._

_After a moment, she relaxed and hugged back._

"_I will never forget our friendship. Just as I will never forget this taste and the other sweets you made for me."_

* * *

Group A wasn't sure exactly what Kashino's grandmother thought of the cake. For the longest time she simply stared into space.

Then Ichigo noticed tears starting to form in her eyes. She went over to her.

"Are you alright Oba-san."

Kashino's grandmother seemed to come to her senses and shook her slightly.

"It's nothing. I was just remembering an old friend. She made the same cake for me when I was leaving Paris to go back home to Japan."

Ichigo's eyes widened, making sense of the earlier conversation.

"Was your friend studying at St. Marie's in Paris?"

Kashino's grandmother nodded.

"After all this time, it's still painful to think about Paris."

The Sweet Princes seemed to be greatly surprised at this. Kashino especially. _I never knew._

Kashino's grandmother turned to her grandson.

"Makoto, the reason I support you is because I have too many regrets. I wasn't allowed to pursue my dream, but you should be able to pursue yours. Plus, I want at least one person in this family to not have to work in that white prison."

The last sentence was said with so much venom. Obviously, she was not fond of the family occupation.

Kashino's voice was a little unsure.

"So… we pass?"

Nanako Kashino flashed a warm smile.

"Of course you pass."

The group gave each other high fives.

"YES!"

Nanako chuckled.

"I was actually never going to call your parents."

Kashino froze.

"What?"

The devil smile was back on the grandma's face.

"I wondered how you would feel if I threatened you. I wanted to see exactly how much you would cringe."

The whole group paled. Yep, this woman was Kashino's grandmother; sadist to the core.

* * *

Nanako smiled at the group as she saw her grandson bicker with the pretty brunette girl.

"I'm nothing like her!"

"And I say you were just like that when I first entered Group A!"

Andoh tried to calm the two down.

"Now we still have to see Kashino's grandmother off."

She just chuckled.

"You seem like an interesting bunch of friends. I know my grandson can be a little overboard at times so please take care of him."

"Hey!"

Ichigo and the boys nodded.

"Goodbye, Kashino's Grandmother."

Ichigo smiled at Nanako one last time before walking a little farther away with Andoh and Hanabusa. Which left her and her grandson enough space to talk openly without them hearing.

Nanako took out her sketchbook, the most prized thing she ever had, and handed it to her grandson.

"Take a look at it from time to time. An idea might pop up. And good luck if you get to Paris."

Kashino nodded politely.

"I will."

"And Makoto.."

Her grandson didn't know what to make off that tone until she whispered in his ear.

"You better marry that girl."

It was thought to have been impossible that Makoto Kashino could blush. It was not true, his face had become a dark shade of red.

"Wha..What…What?"

Nanako smiled her grandson as she got into the limo.

On the outside, the red face of Kashino had been noted as the rest of Group A came up to Kashino.

"Ma kun, you're bright red."

It actually went darker.

"Shut up."

Ichigo was clueless to the tone of Makoto's voice.

"What did you grandmother say?"

Kashino turned to glare at Ichigo.

"Drop it!"

"Don't yell at me!"

* * *

Inside her limo, Nanko had to smile. The bickering felt a little familiar.

She took off her locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of her firend, which had an incredible resemblance to Makoto's soon to be girlfriend(Don't ask her how she knew, she had a six sense for this kind of stuff) hugging what looked to be a female Makoto except the hair curled at the ends.

Nanako reminisced as the car began to move back to her prison which she was condemned in by her family. This maybe the last chance she got to see her grandson.

_You don't have much time left. Less than four years to live._

After hearing the doctor confirming what she had suspected, she knew she had to visit Makoto one last time, at least.

At least she knew he was in good hands. She didn't have to worry about him.

She smiled once more at the picture of her and her friend.

_I no longer fear death. Four years is plenty to sort it all out before I go._

Nanako relaxed in her seat and pulled out another picture. The only thing visible from the picture for the audience was the picture of her friend before she had passed.

"That girl….she reminds me of you Michiko."

* * *

**V.E.: That's the end!**

**Cassie: Who's Michiko?"**

**V.E.:(smacks herself) I hope at least someone picks up on the fact that Kashino and Ichigo's gradmothers knew each other. Well the end was a little Kassichigo.**

**Cassie: There maybe more, if inspiration comes.**

**V.E.: I hope you continue reading and give me some nice reviews. Hope to see you soon.**


End file.
